


Trapped in an Elevator

by darktensh17



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Elevator, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 19:36:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke and Anders are trapped in an elevator. In order to keep Anders came Hawke employs the get him horny to keep his mind off it technique. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped in an Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> Was written for the following prompt "Imagine your OTP getting stuck in an elevator together."

“Well this sucks.” Glaring at the door to the elevator weren’t making it open but they made Anders feel slightly less murderous. “I have a consultation in an hour.”

Garrett couldn’t help but laugh as he listened to his lover. Anders was a wonderful doctor but he tended to blow things out of proportion, especially when he was nervous. “Relax love they’ll have us out of here shortly.”

“You had better be right.” Anders grumbled back and settled against the right wall of the elevator.

Half an hour later and it was starting to get a little stuffy in the elevator, and not just because of the stale air. Garrett was starting to worry about Anders; his lover was starting to hyperventilate from being in a tight space too long. It was time to employ some distraction techniques.

Garrett settled himself on the ground and patted his lap. “Come sit with me love.” At Anders disbelieving look he offered Anders one of his most charming smiles. “I just want to cuddle you to help you relax.”

Anders huffed but came over to sit with him, settling down between his legs and leaning against Garrett’s chest. “I don’t know how this is going to help.”

“Just close your eyes.” Garrett told him before beginning to hum and rock Anders lightly. It was only the beginning of his relaxation techniques, but he needed Anders to calm down some first. He felt Anders sigh and then relax against him fully, shaking only slightly now.

Garrett smiled and pressed a kiss to Anders head. “We’re at home in our bedroom, curled up in our bed.”

Anders shoulders shook as he laughed slightly. “Our bed has gotten awfully hard.”

“Hush and just focus on the image.” Garrett ordered with his own small laugh. “We’re in our bed and starting to get a little randy.”

“Randy Garrett? Have you been watching Austin Powers lately?” The amusement is Anders voice and the teasing was welcoming because it meant that Anders was relaxing. “Alright, we’re getting randy what now?”

Garrett leaned closer and purred in Anders ear, nipping at the shell and moving his hand down to rub Anders through his trousers. “Now I am going to get you all hot and bothered in the best kind of way.”

Anders jumped a little in surprise at the first stroke. “G-Garrett what is someone sees?”

“Then they’ll either enjoy the show or hurry up to get us out of here before we defile their locker.” Garrett supplied, more concerned with getting the button on Anders pants open then with any possible voyeurs. “I just want to make you relax and feel good.” Finally he succeeded in his goal and was able to slip his hand into Anders pants and boxers in order to free his lovers hardening erection. “Seems that the though of someone watching us doesn’t bother you too much.”

He received a pinch on the arm in retaliation but nothing more. Smiling he continued to stroke Anders, feeling Anders hardening in his hand. He had planned on only getting Anders off initially but he was starting to get hard himself as he listened to Anders try to stifle his sounds of pleasure. Even more arousing was the way that Anders was moving against him.

“God but I want to fuck you.” Garrett hissed into his ear before pressing his mouth to Anders’ shoulder and biting down slightly when Anders pressed against him harder.

“Do it then, fuck me against the wall, on the floor, I don’t care just do it.” Those words and the voice Anders used was all that Garrett needed by way of encouragement.

Being an opportunist and always prepared, and not at all because he was a pervert and always ready for sex with Anders, Garrett had a small tube of lube in his pocket. “We’ve never done it against an elevator wall before~”

Anders laughed slightly breathlessly. “You pervert.”

“That’s me and you love it.” Garrett helped Anders to his feet and manoeuvred him so that he was leaning against one of walls with one leg hooked over the rail on the opposite wall. Garrett had removed Anders pants leaving him in just his white doctor’s jacket. From his position on his knees Garrett had a lovely view of Anders. “You look sexy like that Doctor Anders.” He uncapped the bottle of lube and spread some on his fingers, it was important to always properly prepare your lover, especially if they still had to work later.

“A reiterate my previous statement; you are a pervert.” Anders moaned when Garrett pressed a finger against his entrance, rubbing the hole before pressing in. “F-fuck G-Garrett.”

Garrett couldn’t help but smirk at that as he began to finger fuck Anders with the one finger for now. “You’re just as bad Anders; you’re the one moaning wantonly with my finger buried inside you.” As he said that he twist his finger making sure to get as much lube as possible coating Anders walls. He pulled out his finger and added more lube before pushing to fingers in and beginning to scissor them inside. The noises Anders was making above him were positively raunchy and were not helping Garrett’s control at all, he had to take this slow he didn’t want to hurt Anders after all.

Anders however didn’t seem to be quite as worried, or maybe that was just because Garrett had found his sweet spot and was massaging it with his fingers. “Damn it just fuck me!”

“My but you are demanding suddenly.” Garrett teased as he pushed a third finger inside and finger fucked Anders slowly.

“Garrett Malcolm Hawke if you do not put your penis in me right now you’re not getting any sex for the next month.” Anders managed to say between his pants and moans. It amused Garrett to no end to push his lover to the point of threats. Anders was so sexy when he ordered and threatened Garret.

“Your wish is my command.” Getting to his knees, Garrett applied a generous amount of lube to his aching and so far neglected erection and positioned himself between Anders legs. He grabbed the leg that was hooked on the rail and settled it on his arm. “Ready?” He asked his free hand on his cock which was just to say brushing against Anders hole.

Anders growled and if not for their position may have simply impaled himself on Garrett’s cock. “Do it!”

Garrett pushed himself inside and was rewarded with a long drawn out moan from Anders, one he matched with his own moan of pleasure. There was nothing like the feeling of being inside the man that he loved.

The sex was fast and messy; they were both horribly aroused and wanted to come. That didn’t mean of course that they didn’t enjoy it. Garrett made sure to angle his trusts to hit Anders sweet spot and he had his free hand wrapped around Anders’ leaking cock.

“Garrett! O-oh fuck! Yes there!” Anders words were short and just barely cohesive between the wounds of pleasure he was making. Garrett for his part was growling Anders name almost over and over again.

It didn’t take long for them to hit their peaks of pleasure. Anders cried out Garrett’s name loudly as he came, his seed coating Garrett’s hand and luckily not either of their shirts. Garrett bit down on Anders’ collar bone as he came in order to muffle his groan of pleasure.

Afterward he carefully lowered Anders down kissing his sweaty forehead. “That was beautiful, you’re so sexy.”

Anders only laughed and pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket. “Here to clean your hand. I can’t believe we just did this.” He added with a laugh.

“You loved it.” Garrett said cockily, grinning as he wiped off his hand. “Let’s get dressed though and hope that rescue comes soon.”

Anders nodes and let Garrett help him back into his pants. When the elevator doors finally opened almost two hours later, the two of them were dozing happily in the corner. Needless to say they both cancelled any appointments they had for the rest of the day and went home to recover from their traumatic ordeal. They spent the rest of the day in bed and most of it wasn’t resting.


End file.
